Never Judge a Book By It's Cover
by Saber Ice
Summary: People always say don't judge a book by it's cover, and that first impressions are everything. This little town in New Jersey has a habit of doing that. I, myself got labeled automatically as a slut, but they don't know me at all. My names is Cassie Takir


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, and sadly I really don't want to. I do own the plot, story line and my characters Cassie and Katie. Kthxs.**

The walls were painted a fine crème color, covered with old, small paintings and many awards. In the middle of the room there was a ruby red oak desk with a matching chair. The desk was scattered with papers and pens as well as a bronze nameplate. The floor was made of dark wood, and was waxed to perfection. Long story short, it was the perfect office of the school principal.

"So..Cassie Takira, may I presume?" asked the principal whose name was Mr.Doe. His eyes fell upon the girl in front of him. Her straight chocolate brown locks fell evenly around her shoulders. Her large, curious eyes were a deep sapphire color, which held many questions, and he skin was a snow white color.

The petite girl nodded shyly, as the principal sat down in the chair behind the desk. The girl was sitting in a round, leather chair that was placed in front of the desk.

"I didn't expect any new students this year, and I was surprised that it was someone from over-seas, but of course you are welcome here. I hear that your from France?" the stocky man asked calmly.

"Yes. My father's job got relocated and all so.." I explained slowly while trailing off..She didn't have much to say on the matter at hand.

"I see..Well your grades are outstanding. And A in every class I see!" The principal liked students with good manners, and even better grades. He continued with a smile. "Let's hope you can keep that up at Washington Township High." He paused for a moment, pulling out a formal folder from the drawer in his desk.

"Your sixteen I see…You must be the oldest then." I just nodded at that comment. I didn't what to say or do. At all my other schools, the headmasters and mistresses were harsh and straight to the point. But…at this school… It was so clam and relaxed. I looked up when the principal started talking again.

"I understand that this is your first time being in the states.." He stated as more as a statement then a question."

"Yes sir."

Mr. Doe gave me another one of his smiles and nodded his head a few times before speaking. "Well, then I hope you are going to like our school and enjoy your stay. It's a bit more on the friendly side..with a few exceptions." He explained slowly. "I've selected a student to give you a tour of the campus. You'll have no classes today, and will resume them tomorrow.

I nodded my head in understanding. "Who is this person may I ask?" I wanted to know her name and a few things about her before-hand.

"Her name is Katie Hiwatari, and she's a year below you. She's a very friendly girl with good grades, and is highly involved with almost all the school programs."

We sat in silence for a bit after he had finished saying that. It gave me a bit more time to look at the room in greater detail. I could tell that Mr. Doe had an interest in fishing and golf. Suddenly someone knocked on the door a few times before walking in. I nearly jumped out of my seat in surprised. I looked to the door as a girl a bit younger then me stepped in. She wore a pastel pink shirt and a medium length black skirt. Her hair was a honey blonde with brown highlights, which was held up in a messy ponytail. She had a friendly smile on her face, and her sea-green eyes were filled with happiness. She closed the door behind her, and went to lean on a bookcase in the corner by the door.

"Katie. This is Cassie Takira." Mr. Doe said as he introduced us. I gave Katie a smile, which she gladly returned. "I trust you girls to act properly, and don't disrupt any classes. The other students still have classes." He said in a serious tone. We both nodded in unison and waited for him to finish speaking. "You two may begin touring the school."

--Wait. Maybe I should go back to the beginning. Cassie Lynn Takira was born to James and Lynn Takira. She lived a peaceful contented life in the outskirts of Paris, France. She also lived with her grandparents and her younger sister Manami. She went to an all girls boarding school, and had private tutor lessons so she could learn English, and help to get rid of her heavy French accent. After many years, she learned fluent English, but still had a slight accent.

Her father worked for an international hotel business which the headquarters were in France, but were slowly spreading to different parts of the world. As second CEO, his family and himself had to move to the United States, New Jersey to be exact so he could be president over there. Cassie wasn't very excited with the move, but she had always wanted to go to the States and now was her chance. Her family got a nice house in the medium size town named Glassboro. She was to attend the local highschool, which was located right across the street from a college. She lived out the rest of the summer exploring the local area and getting familiar with the surroundings. Then she was to start school. Were she is now.—

**Cassie's POV**

We quickly exited the room and made our ways into the hallways, where Katie immediately began talking. "What do you wanna see first?"

"I have no clue. This school is big though, and the cool thing is that I don't have to wear a uniform!" I said happily. "At my old school at I had to wear skirts, and it was an all girls school."

Katie nodded after a moment of though. "How about we go to the cafeteria, then we can visit the gym and the classes you'll have?" She said with a slight smile. I just nodded. It didn't really matter to me. She was a really kind person, and I could tell she was the type who was popular and had a lot of friends.

Katie and I walked down the stair the first floor, which held the cafeteria, gym and some more classes. Katie pointed out one of the music rooms as we made our way to the cafeteria. We hadn't seen any students, and I figured they were still in class. We had decided that we were going to hang out with after school with her brother and a few of his friends.

"Um..So where are you from? I wasn't really paying attention.." Katie asked curiously.

"I'm French." I said as I smiled at her and answered her question happily.

"And your proud of it right?" Katie added laughing. I gave her a soft glare in wonder. There was something strange about her.. She was different then anyone else I met, and trust me. I met a lot of people in my life.

"Yep. Oh and I kind of forgot..but can you tell me about the people I should stay away from? The popular and snobby ones?" I asked nervously. "I had problems in my old school, so I want to be aware of who I should stay away from." I explained to her eagerly.

"Sure..Let me see. Boys or girls?" Katie asked in thought.

"Both, but girls first." I said with a smile.

"Ok. May and her little group of misfits. I have problems with them already as it is, and she tries to make my life a living hell, and to top it off she likes my brother. Ughh.." Katie looked furious, and I wondered who her brother was.

"Is May that bad?" I asked slowly while I put my hair in a ponytail.

"You bet she is! All she does is cause my trouble and she's like head over heels for my brother. Plus she keeps pulling moves on my boyfriend. I hate her, and I don't hate a lot of people." I nodded as Kat continues ranting about May. Until I could meet her all I would do is get a mental image in my mind. I knew she had to be a cheerleader, an more then likely the leader. They were always snobby and gorgeous as hell. I let out a sigh. Something told me I would be meeting her sooner then I thought. I snapped my head up when I realized Katie was talking to me.

"See the boy with the blue and grey hair? That's my older brother Kai. He's in your grade." Katie said as we made our way into the cafeteria. I would tell these boys practically ruled the school, and had a lot of influence over everyone.

"Aren't they suppose to be in class.?" I asked confused. Katie just shook her head no.

"Yo Katizzle. What are you doing out of class?" A red-head asked Katie in a loud voice.

"Oh hey Tala!" Katie said happily as she ran up to him and gave him a hug. I just followed silently behind her, and stopped a few feet away from the others. I glanced around and got a good look at the group. My eyes fell upon the boy Katie stated as her brother. The only thing was they looked nothing alike. That was strange..I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, something about him drew me to him. He had his eyes shut, but I got a glance of crimson eyes before I quickly turned my head away.

"So who is this pretty lady?" I heard the Katie called Tala say. Tala was pretty handsome when you came up close, but from far away he look like a red tomato.

"Tala, Kai, Ray.. I would like you to meet Cassie Takira. She just moved here from France." Katie said with a grin on her face. She was too happy for her own good. That was a problem..

"It's nice to meet you." The Chinese boy named Ray said politely. I could tell that he was the clam one in the group.

The Russian red-head then spoke up. He had an accent, which was strong, and cold blue eyes. "I'm Tala.

I nodded in response and glanced at the other Russian, who was apparently Katie's brother. He was once again looking the other way, paying no attention to me and Kat. Once noticing that he wasn't going to speak, I turned to Katie and gave her a look.

**Normal POV**

Katie noticed the looks Cassie gave her, and she pointed to her brother. "Cassie this is my older brother Kai. He's a big meanie. Don't bother him and you'll be fine." Katie gave Kai a smile, but only got a glare in return. It didn't faze her, as she was used to it.

Katie gave Cassie a wave of her hand, telling her to hold up as she went over to Tala. She gave him a peck on the cheek, and then followed Cassie out of the room.

Kai turned his head and gave his sister a glare. "Meet me outside at three or you'll be walking home." He shouted out to her before giving his attention to Tala and Ray.

Once outside the cafeteria Cassie put on a playful smile. "So do you and fire-boy go out?"

Katie blushed a little, before nodding her head. "Yep..Kai not's too happy about it though. He told Tala if he ever hurts me he's dead." Katie let out a small laugh before continuing. "He's so overprotective at times..Geez.."

Cassie only gave the young girl a weak smile. "Well at least he cares about your well being."

Katie noticed that her facial expression changed instantly, and her eyes no longer held happiness in them. "You ok..?"

"Yeah..I was just thinking about something."

Katie just gave her friend a cheerful smile that put Cassie at easy. "Ok then!"

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Katie showed Cassie the rest of the campus, and told her about the school activities and clubs.

At 2:45 Cassie and Katie headed outside to wait for the others. Not even five minutes later, the boy Katie hated the most, Evan Williams, came up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Katie struggled to get free. "Get hell off of me you sick freak!"

* * *

Saber here. Ok I actually wrote this frist chapter a year ago, but I just finally finished it. I've been spending most of my time on doing roleplaying and things. Sorry bout that.I also left a bit of a cliffie. Haha.Well review please and thank you. ily. Please leave suggestions as to how I can improve me story, and I need a bit of helpwith the POV's.Oh yeah if your interested in co-writing a story with me email me at 


End file.
